


For Fuck's Sake!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, James is a pest, M/M, Remus is the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “For fuck’s sake!” Remus cried as the door swung open.  “You’d better have a good reason for showing up on my doorstep at five o’clock in the morning, James Potter."
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	For Fuck's Sake!

Chapter One:

“For fuck’s sake!” Remus cried as the door swung open. “You’d better have a good reason for showing up on my doorstep at five o’clock in the morning, James Potter. Because if you don’t, I swear I’ll-”

“Moony.” James whispered. “It’s Sirius.” Remus stopped talking immediately, as if the words were a punch to his stomach. 

“I need ten minutes.” he finally said, opening the door wider so that James could step inside. By the time James was fully into the kitchen, Remus was already running up the stairs. He emerged from his bedroom ten minutes later, wearing a tan sweater and light jeans, carrying nothing but a journal and his wand. “What was it this time?” he asked as James followed him through the small house.

“I don’t know. He showed up at our house at four in the morning, trunk packed up. He couldn’t say a word that wasn’t ‘Remus’. He’s got blood on his face and everything.” James finished with a sigh.

The boys both knew that Sirius’ fights with his parents were becoming more frequent, but neither knew that they had gotten physical. What James didn’t know, however, was that Sirius and Remus had been dating since the last full moon of February, and that Remus knew much more about the Black’s fight’s than he let on. 

When the two arrived at the Potter residence, it was to quite a sorry sight. Sirius was standing on the Potter’s front porch, arms wrapped around his torso, crying silently. At the sight of him, Remus broke into a run all the way down the Potter’s drive, not stopping until he had Sirius in his arms. James took in a sharp breath as realization dawned on him; of course, Moony and Padfoot, the only ones who had ever truly understood each other. 

Sirius was sobbing, clutching onto Remus for dear life, and Remus was holding him closer than he’d ever been held before. James slid past the pair and into the kitchen, eyeing his parents as he stepped inside. 

“Hush, hush, breathe, love, breathe, Sirius.” Remus whispered into his ear. Sirius just collapsed further into Remus. Unable to stand their combined weights, Remus slowly guided their bodies onto the wooden floor of the patio. “Shhhh, shhh, there we go, deep breaths, just breathe. I’m here, you’re fine, you’re safe now. You’re safe.” his whispers continued as Sirius calmed himself enough to speak. 

“Sh-she s-s-said tha-at she-she wou-ould p-put the car-cruc-ciatus c-c-curse o-on m-m-me,” He finally stammered out. “Th-that she w-would k-k-kill m-me f-f-for b-being g-g-gay.” Sirius finished, burrowing further into Remus at the last word. Remus’ heart broke. He would give up his whole world for Sirius, and now, he knew without a doubt that Sirius would do the same for him. 

“Sirius, look at me,” he started. Sirius tilted his head up to meet Remus’ gaze. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to a monster like me,” Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but all that came out was a shaky breath. “I will never let anyone hurt you, or torchure you, or even so much as lay a hand on you, before they can get to me.” 

“No, no Remi-”

“Because I love you, Sirius Black. I’ve loved you since the day I met you. And I will love you long after the day I die. And you can never let yourself forget that, Sirius. Promise me. Promise me you’ll never forget it.” 

“I-I promise.” Sirius whispered. 

“Good.” Remus whispered back. 

“And, R-Remus?” he asked. He felt Remus nod. “I love you too.” Sirius turned to face Remus, and their lips met in a soft kiss. Remus stood, extending a hand to help pull Sirius up with him. He pulled Sirius in for one final hug, before kissing his temple and wrapping a supporting arm around his waist. 

“C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” he opened the Potter’s door and led Sirius to their guest room. Remus didn’t say a word to James as he tucked Sirius into bed and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before dousing the candle and closing the door. 

Out in the hallway, James faced him with an accusatory look on his face, his question hanging above their heads in the air. 

“February. After the moon in February.” Remus said. James' expression didn’t shift. 

“And you were gonna tell me when?” he asked. Remus sighed. 

“She threatened to kill him, you know. He told me. She told him that she would put him under the cruciatus curse. And then she would kill him. All because he’s gay. He told me that he loves me today. After all of that, the words ‘I love you too’ were the first fully formed sentence that left his lips.” Remus finished, looking up to challenge James’ gaze with a scrutinizing one of his own. 

“I never knew.” James whispered. “I knew about you two though. I’d known for months before you even did. But I waited for you two to tell me.” 

“We were going to, honest. But we decided to send home letters, telling our families that we’re together. And when he got a letter back, he just started sobbing, crying silently into my shoulder. And I could tell what the letter said, without even reading it. So I decided to let him come to terms with all of that, before we told anybody else.” Remus said.

“Y’know he doesn’t have a family anymore. So I’ll tell you myself: If you hurt Sirius, I will hunt you down and hurt you right back. Got it?” James laughed, his joking spirit back on. 

“I solemnly swear.” Remus replied, placing a hand over his heart. The two laughed together for a moment, before James bid Remus adieu and slipped into his own room, letting Remus cross the hall and go into Sirius’. Remus pulled back the light bedcovers and slid his sweater over his head, before slipping an arm over Sirius’ waist and falling asleep behind him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Wolfstar fic I've ever posted. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
